


Fascinating Reports

by vaskianmountains



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaskianmountains/pseuds/vaskianmountains
Summary: Damen pressed a kiss against the skin right behind Laurent’s ear. “We could do something a lot more interesting than reading reports.” He pulled Laurent’s earlobe into his mouth, softly worried it between his teeth.“You sound very sure of yourself, but I must say I have my doubts. These reports are very riveting, and I’m not certain your cock would compare well.”Damen huffed out a breath. “Well,” he said, “if you come with me, I could prove to you that it does.”—Or, Damen tries his best to get Laurent’s attention, while Laurent is ignoring him in favor of some very fascinating reports.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	Fascinating Reports

**Author's Note:**

> I am very happy that I’m able to share this fic with all of you, because on Sunday I accidentally deleted the entire thing when I pressed a wrong button. Thankfully, I was able to reverse it and get it back, but that moment in which I was all of a sudden looking at an empty document was not a good one. Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy this ❤️
> 
> (also, I had no idea what title to give this, so I just went with the stand-in title I used in my documents for this)

“Come to bed, Laurent,” Damen whispered into Laurent’s ear.

Laurent kept his attention on the desk in front of him. “I’m still working my way through all of these reports.”

Damen pressed a kiss against the skin right behind Laurent’s ear. “We could do something a lot more interesting than reading reports.” He pulled Laurent’s earlobe into his mouth, softly worried it between his teeth.

“You sound very sure of yourself, but I must say I have my doubts. These reports are very riveting, and I’m not certain your cock would compare well.”

Damen huffed out a breath. “Well,” he said, “if you come with me, I could prove to you that it does.”

Laurent was silent as he considered. Then, he shuffled his reports into a neat pile and said, “Alright.”

“Alright?” Damen echoed.

“Yes.” Laurent pushed his chair back and stood up.

“You’re giving in that easily?”

“Who says anything about giving in?” Laurent asked, and he walked towards their bedroom. He was still holding the reports.

Damen frowned. Laurent usually held out a lot longer against him, but he wasn’t going to complain, so he followed him to the bedroom. He watched as Laurent lay down onto their bed, still fully clothed, and still keeping his reports with him.

“I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you?” Damen asked.

“I said that these reports were very fascinating, but that you were welcome to try and prove that your cock is more interesting.” Laurent looked away from Damen and turned his attention to the reports lying in front of him. “Now,” he said, “I am going to be reading these, and if you can make me forget about them while fucking me, you’ll have proven your point. If you can’t, well...”

Damen accepted the challenge.

He unpinned his chiton and let it fall to the ground before climbing into bed behind Laurent. He slid his arms around Laurent’s middle to reach the laces of his pants, and when they had become undone, he pulled the pants down. Sliding them off Laurent’s legs took some work, because Laurent refused to lift those up in cooperation, but eventually Damen managed. Deciding that taking off the rest of Laurent’s clothes would take too much effort, Damen grabbed a vial of oil from the cabinet next to their bed and started preparing Laurent.

Laurent didn’t react as Damen slid one oil-slicked finger inside of him, but that was alright; Damen hadn’t expected him to do so yet. He slid in another finger and started moving them around. He took his time opening Laurent up, far longer than was necessary, but he had always enjoyed this part where he made sure that Laurent would be comfortable.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out of Laurent, and, after rubbing some more oil into the skin of Laurent’s rim, he positioned himself behind Laurent. After spreading some of the oil onto his own cock, he lined himself up with Laurent’s hole and pressed himself inside. Again, Laurent didn’t react, and this time Damen did his best to not let it dishearten him.

He moved his hands to Laurent’s hips, took hold of them, and shifted them into a slightly different position to make them better angled for Damen to thrust into. Then, he pulled out until only just the tip of his cock was still inside of Laurent before moving his entire length back inside.

Laurent shifted underneath him this time, and a surge of pride coursed through Damen.

But Laurent had only moved to turn a page of one of his reports.

Still, Damen refused to let that deter him, and he started to move his hips in a steady rhythm as he continued thrusting inside of Laurent. He removed one of his hand’s from Laurent’s hips and moved it to his cock. It was fully hard and leaking precome, and it was the only part of Laurent’s body that gave any indication at all that Laurent was into what Damen was doing. Laurent’s mind, on the other hand, was still fully focused on the reports in front of him.

Damen stroked Laurent’s cock, but it still wasn’t making any difference. He let go again, and stilled the movement of his hips. Laurent’s hole felt amazing around him, but the complete lack of reaction was dampening Damen’s mood.

He pulled his cock out of Laurent, and knelt down in between his legs. Sliding his hand up Laurent’s thigh, he took hold of one of his buttocks and rubbed the firm muscle with his thumb. He placed his other hand on Laurent’s ass as well, and spread both cheeks apart. Then, Damen brought his head down and brushed a featherlight kiss against Laurent’s opening.

Laurent gasped.

Damen grinned, but he knew he hadn’t won yet. He pressed another kiss to Laurent’s opening, let his tongue slip out just a tiny bit, and teased Laurent’s rim with it. Laurent was breathing heavily now, and Damen did not think he was still paying any attention to his reports, even if he hadn’t yet admitted defeat. Damen pressed his tongue harder against Laurent’s hole, and it easily granted him entrance. He turned his head for a better angle and slid his tongue deeper inside of Laurent.

Laurent moaned deeply and his hips stuttered back against Damen’s face. There was the sound of rustling pages, followed by the noise of them falling onto the ground. Damen didn’t think he had ever heard anything more satisfying.

Encouraged by Laurent’s moans, Damen continued eating Laurent out. It was something they both greatly enjoyed, but also something they did not do very often. Instead, Damen preferred to save it for those moments when he felt Laurent needed that extra bit of love, as he knew that it wasn’t just the physical sensation Laurent liked, but that at least half of it was the intimacy of Damen putting his mouth to Laurent’s most private part.

“Damen,” Laurent whimpered. “I—” Another moan. “I’m getting—getting close.”

Damen brought one of his hands to Laurent’s front and took hold of his cock again. As he kept applying his mouth to Laurent’s opening, he stroked him to completion.

“Yes!” Laurent bucked his hips forward into Damen’s hand, then back against Damen’s mouth, and he spilled onto the bed.

Damen pressed a final kiss to Laurent’s hole, and then he helped him turn around to lie on his back.

Laurent looked up at him with hazy eyes, a soft upturn to his lips. He held his arm out to Damen and said, “Now, finish undressing me, so I can comfortably get under the covers.”

Damen smiled and took Laurent’s hand. He brushed his lips against Laurent’s palm before turning his attention to the laces of Laurent’s jacket. When he had undone them all, he helped Laurent shrug out of it and pulled his undershirt over his head. After placing a soft kiss to the corner of Laurent’s lips, he tucked Laurent under the covers.

Then, Damen sat back and took himself into his own hand. Laurent had turned his head around and was now lazily watching how Damen stroked his own cock. Having Laurent’s eyes on him was enough to send Damen over the edge, and he spilled into his own hand.

When he had finished, Damen picked his chiton up from the ground and wiped his hand clean, then moved on to quickly wipe Laurent’s come of the bed sheets. It didn’t actually make them clean, barely did anything at all really, but they could be changed tomorrow. Right now, Damen just wanted to hold Laurent in his arms.

He crawled underneath the covers and pulled Laurent close. “You see?” he asked. “I was right.”

Laurent had started tracing patterns across Damen’s chest with one of his fingers. “No, you weren’t.”

“Then where are your reports?”

“On the floor,” Laurent said. “But you were going to prove to me that your cock was more interesting than them.” Laurent looked up into Damen’s eyes. “It wasn’t,” he said. “You only got me to forget about the reports when you used your tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love to know what you thought. Kudos and comments never fail to make my entire day 💖
> 
> I’m over on tumblr: [@vaskianmountains](https://vaskianmountains.tumblr.com/)


End file.
